Mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPKs) are members of conserved signal transduction pathways that activate transcription factors, translation factors and other target molecules in response to a variety of extracellular signals. MAPKs are activated by phosphorylation at a dual phosphorylation motif with the sequence Thr-X-Tyr by mitogen-activated protein kinase kinases (MAPKKs). In higher eukaryotes, the physiological role of MAPK signaling has been correlated with cellular events such as proliferation, oncogenesis, development and differentiation. Accordingly, the ability to regulate signal transduction via these pathways could lead to the development of treatments and preventive therapies for human diseases associated with MAPK signaling, such as inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases and cancer.
In mammalian cells, three parallel MAPK pathways have been described. The best characterized pathway leads to the activation of the extracellular-signal-regulated kinase (ERK). Less well understood are the signal transduction pathways leading to the activation of the cJun N-terminal kinase (JNK) and the p38 MAPK (for reviews, see Davis, Trends Biochem. Sci. 19:470–473 (1994); Cano and Mahadevan, Trends Biochem. Sci. 20:117–122(1995)). The identification and characterization of members of these cascades is critical for understanding the signal transduction pathways involved and for developing methods for activating or inactivating MAPKs in vivo.
Three MAPKKs capable of activating p38 in vitro have been identified. MKK3 appears to be specific for p38 (ie., does not activate JNK or ERK), while MKK4 activates both p38 and JNK (see Derijard et al., Science 267:682–685, 1995). The third MAPKK, MEK6, appears to be a stronger and more specific in vivo stimulator of p38 phosphorylation (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/576,240). These proteins appear to have utility in therapeutic methods for treating conditions associated with the p38 signal transduction pathway. However, in order to precisely tailor such therapeutic methods, and to gain an understanding of the pathways involved, it would be advantageous to identify and characterize other proteins that participate in this cascade and related MAP kinase cascades.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for modulating the activity of proteins involved in the MAP kinase cascades, and for treating diseases associated with such cascades. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.